


Sportytown

by andysine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, kinks include: sportakink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andysine/pseuds/andysine
Summary: sportacus and robbie rotten fuck





	1. Chapter 1

itt was 8:07 in lazytown and sportcus was about to go t sleep. he finished eating up his sportscandy dinner (aples and banans) when his crystal began to beep! Spotacus pushued his plate aside and lookd out his window, “Someones in trouble!” He said to himself in his empty airship like a loser, “I wonder who it could be?”

sporrcus opened up his airship door and peered out on lazytown with his telescop. The town was quiet because everyopne was asleep because literally no one has fun in lazytown ever. “I cant see who it is!” he narrated to the asleep town, “No one seems to be in trouble?!” He jumped out the s hip and landed in the town. Doibng his weird dab run thing, he ends up at the corner of the town, “everyone is alssep!!!” 

Just then, a big exPLOSion could be heard from Robby’s sewer home. Sportakus turned around in surprise to look at the smoke coming from behind the billbord. “It’s robby rotten! Maybe hje’s in trouble!” spormacus run begind the builbord and twisted open to enterance top to it. It made a loud ccrreeeeaaaaaaaaak and got flung back…

As sportacuz landed in his home, robby screamed in fear. Robby was…… in his underwear!!!! ON his couch! “S-Sportaflop???” He asked, a blsuh rising on his cheeks, “What are yuo doing in my home!! G-get out!” He pulled his normal clothes over to cove rup his dingdong, while sporkacus stared on in shock.

“Robby..,. Im so sorry,.,.,. I didnt kno you were nakid! I heard the trouble signal and thought mayebe you were in trouble!!!” He esplained. But robby wasnt listenning.

“Sportadoof you are ruining everything!!!!” he sobbed, his tears stainign his perfect face. swortacus felt his heart ache as he watched the purpl man cry.

“Robby im am sorry! Is evyrintg onkay?” he asked as robby wipped up his tears.

“No sportaloser, everyhting is not okay. I can knot go to slepe, and its verry late at night.” Robby fornwed up at sportacos, his hair glistening gently in the underground lighting, “I just dont know what to do,.,.,..,.. Here.,,.,,.,.,.,. Nakid,.,.,.,.,. In my lair,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. At night.” 

Sportagus felt sorry for robby, but he didn’t know anything else to do either, “Oh robby, i wish i cuuld help! But i’m afraid i dont know what you could possibley do this late at night! Maybe do some pushup! Or play sportsball!” he’s smuile grew large on his face as he talked about sports ball. He likes sports ball. 

“N-no!” Says robby, blushing at Portacus’s pyure love for sports, “I’m not going to play sports, y-you sportadoof,” He sniffed, “I just wish some1 could help me withg,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.m y dicgk.,.,.,.,.,. its so lonely.”

“Ah, well mayb i can help!” Sbortacus nodded, and robby gfelt his cheeks blush, “Can uopuy dingle do pushups?”

“No!” Robby shouted, springing up from his chair. His udnerwear fell off and now he was nakid for realsies, “I dont’ want to do pushups with my dick!” he pouted, unaware that his dick was out.

“Rpbby!!! You are nakid!” Spermacus screamed, because he nevr saw a nakid bodyh before, “Its,,.,.,. Hot” He lustily licked his sport lips as robby’s dick thorbbed.

“Sportaflop,.,.,.,. Could you please sportakiss me” Robby asked sexily, and spirtacus nodded eagerly. Sportacuck’s lips touched robby’s gentlyl, and robby moaned into his mouth. Feeling hotter, spertacus put his tonugue in robby’s mouthj and the two were making out. Sporpacus pushed robby onto the orange fluffy couch and continued making out with hime while robby felt his weewee harden.

Spokacus was feelying prety horny too as he ground his hisp itno robby’s hips. “Robby,,.” He moned into his mouth, “I want to sex you so bad.” Robbiy wishpered back. “Sportafuck me baby, i’m so sportahard.” 

Thos words completely got sportafus hortny as he began to kiss rboby’s neck.Robby started to remove sportadus’s outfit, but kept the hat and googles on him because he thought they were fucking sexy. Spornacus kicked off his pants and underpants, while robby sat ans astarted. “Robby.” Sportaces sayd, “are uyo gonna take off your underwear.” 

Since robby was lazy as fuck and didnt want to move, he wiggld his hips at sporracus, “tkae them off for me.” he asked, so sportalust riped them off with his bulging muscles and robbie came.

Ignoring the jizz now all over the ufking place. Spurtacus flipped robby ovr so his ass was in the air, “uh.” he stared at his buthole, “now what?”

Robby whined and handed him some lube (it was cake frosting), which sportacys rubbed all over his peen. (A/N spoiler sportacus literally dies by the end of this story because of this. He cant’ handle sugar and putting frosting on his dick literally killed him) After makng sure its evenly coate d he asked, “Now what?”

Robby was literally crying because sportacs was taking so long and said, “Stick your spotracock in my sportahole.” He said sexily, biting his lisp. 

“Ok robby (:” he said and stuck his dick in and thurdsted.

“HARDER SPORTADOOF!!!!” Robby moaned and woke up evryone in lazytown, “YUR DICK IS SO BIG!@!!!1!!”

“Thanks” said squirtacus, “I work out” 

“THis is a workout technically.” robbey said, and sportacus came on the spot because he just fucking loves sports so much. 

Robby came soon after because he had cake frosting in his ass and he relly liked cake.

Robby rolled over and made room for sportamis to lie down with him on the couch, “im tired.” he said, “that was too much work.” He was sore and his butthol hurt.

“Yes.” Said sportafuc, “That was a great warm up (: want to go again?” He asked, his dick was alreayd hard and robbiy was sobbing because he hates working out but loves dick. 

“Ok” robbiy said, while tears spilt onto sportadus’s dick, “but i’m not moving XD”


	2. Sportadrama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who the fukc is sportacus

The next mornng., Robby woke up with sportaxus's arm firmly stuck around his dick. His cheek blushled as he looked into sportacup's deep deep green eyes. even tho they were closid robbiy just knew they would be staring right back up at him. "Oh sportadork.,.,,." He sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes, "I lov u so much,. but i can't keep this up." He gave portascus a kiss on his mustach, "Sex is too much excercise im super lazy" He wigled out of sportacus's hold, and stood right next to the bed, combpletely nakid. 

"Oh sportafux,." He cried, staring over sportacus's nakid body, "I love your big fat dick so much,. but i really want to get back to my lazie life. I cant do that if ur fucking my bussy and tiring me out so i sleep at 8:08" tears roll down his cheaks, "I hate going to bed earlie."

Sportadus didnt answer, because he was still sleeping. Sportacus wakes up at 8:08 am, and it was currently 8:07. Robbye ran his finger thru sportacus's soft blonde and brown hair, a tear landed on sportacsu's absolutely ripped chest and roleld down his pecs., The small tear rolled over his 13pack of abs and under the waist band of his shorts.

It was probably on his dick

Robbiy cried harder, "If only i were that tear,.," he fled from his underground base, grabbing a long long flowey purple robe to cover his naked ass as he ran out. sportacos was still napping. Robpie ran through the streets of lazy town reminising of all the places he had sucked sportauc's peepee. His layer,.,. sportacus's ship,.., that was the only two places really but it still hurt robbyi's heart. He ran away from lazy town. out to the green area that like encases lazytown like fucking for real why is lazytown just in the absolute void?

The clock chimed 8:08 and sportacus backfliped out of bed, his weewee was rock hard, "Good morning robbiy!!!! Time for another fantastick day :D" He looked around robbye's layer, looking for the purple man, "roebby?" He asked, dingle hanging sadly bc it didn't see orbbie.

Sportcus's crystal beeped from the pile of clothes that sportacus had folded nicely on the floor while fucking robbie, "Robbie?" he tears rolled down hcheek. He started to sadly do som pushups, his tears folling onto the floor, "Robbei.,." he sat there and thot of robbiy's thicc ass, and how he'd never see robbie again, "He's gone ),:" the crtystal beeped louder

"My crystual?!" portacus backflipped over to catch his crystl in his mouth, "SOmeone's in trouble!" he did a cart wheel and all his cloths clung to his naked body and he was dressed. (A/N i fucking wish i was those clothes)

He did a pushup so hard that he shot out of robbier's underground den.

He landed on his feet outside and ran into the town, "WHO Is in trouble? Sportacool is here to help!"

"We're all fine!" said stepheny backflipping over to sortacus, "bye bye!" she backflipped away, 

"They arre fine! (: thats fantastic!" He smiled, and looked around the lazytown, "But then who could be in trouble?"

"HELP!!!" He heard mayor meanswell yell, "IM IN TROUBLE!"

Sportacys jumped up, "Maybe rubbie's in trouble!" He said with a converned look on his face, and ran out of lazytown to find robbie.

"HELP!" Mayor meanswell yelled as his house was on fire

"Can't stop and chat Mayor! Robbie's in trouble."

"I'M IN TROUBLE YOU BLUE FUCKING TWINK" mayor yeleld, even tho he knew,. sortacus was a twunk.

Sportacos ran from lazytown, feeling tired as he reached the 20 mile mark away from lazietown still in the fucking green void. "Robie?" He yelled, his crystal had not stopped beeping which only fueled his concern. Sweat began to bead at his forehead, and sportacps screamed for a minute straightbecause he had never sweet before in his life.

he stood in the green grass, looking around the nothingness that existed outside lazytown. He didn't even know his way back to the city at this spoint. Where was he? WHow as he?

"Sportathicc is that you?" Robbie asked, holding a Big Gulp from McDonalds® "What are you doing here? I thought i left you behind in laszytown."

"Robbie? My crystal has been going off.,. are you int rouble?" He asked, grabbing robbiy by the shoulders. Robbie gently nutted in his pants as he recalled how spotranus had rawed his ass the right before, but he acted cool as he looked back at spotracus.

"Fuck off sportakink, i'm fine," He brushed sportabus's hand off his shoulders, "I was just hanging out in Sexytown to clear my head. I didn't expect to run into you here.,.,." 

Sportafdus laughed as he felt himself run out of energy, "that's good,.,.. im glad you're .,,. safe" 

"Sportadick? Are you okay?" Robbiey asked, as sportatus passed out on the groun, .,. "Sportacoc????????? SPORTACUUUUUUUCK?>>???"

Little did sportacus know.,,.,. the person who was in trouble the whole time.,. was himself., the crystal was trying to warn him.,

that night,. sportacus died.,,.

to be continued,.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks sportacus is hot


End file.
